IDILIO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Sacudió una y mil veces su cabeza intentando en vano espantase las extrañas ideas de arrancarle la blusa roja que la chica usaba, mientras exploraban sus manos toscas debajo de la falda azul del conjunto de su ropa. No entendía como la hembra de su misma especie podía tenerla en un estado casi hipnótico en cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos que solo le decían Zim. Lemon. ZaTr.


_**Hola linduras. Estás son las consecuencias de un rol con Becatrox y de empezar a ver "Raman 1/2"XD.**_

 _ **Nota: Hasta hace poco me di cuenta que mi aniversario de dos años fue tipo mayo oh junio, no estoy muy segura. Tantas cosas han pasado en este tiempo, buenas, malas, experiencias, juegos y recuerdos. Y heme aquí semi retirada, teniendo estos pequeños deslizes de fics, solo puedo decirle simplemente gracias a las**_ _ **linduras que me han leido.**_

 _ **Avisó: ZaTr, lemon, esta cursi y raro.**_

 _ **Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"IDILIO"**

No recordaba porque le había parecido una buena idea ir a un centro de esparcimiento terrícola, quizás porque en los tontos anuncios de la propaganda juvenil afirmaban los sitios "Discotecas" como la mejor opción de relajación, donde las bolsas de carne que dejaron de ser crías pero aun no enfrentan la edad adulta pueden divertirse a montón.

Como soldada de elite (Para lo que tanto se preparo y un idiota saboteo por una mugrienta golosina) jamas tuvo acceso a la tal diversión que no fuera los entrenamientos militares, pero intentar salir ileso de una lluvia de balas y cuadriláteros donde tu habilidad y resistencia física se pone crudamente aprueba. No es específicamente clasificado diversión, cosa que hasta muchos años después investigo en el tiempo que luego de escapar del planeta Mugre, buscaba con afán al defectuoso que arruino su vida.

Hasta donde entendía, los únicos que de forma clandestina tenían fiestas con otras razas eran los zánganos. Los soldados y científicos solo nacieron para su labor, la bigilancia se mantenía en sus espaldas, situación que jamas le incomodo. Las reglas del imperio han sido así desde antes de Miyuki y lo seguirían siendo hasta que toda la galaxia estuviese bajo el mando del glorioso imperio Irken. Como desertora aun no sabia si tendría el privilegio en un futuro de ser parte de la historio de su raza, anhelaba tanto servirle a los suyos como su intacto pak se lo exigía.

Pero todo quedo en segundo lugar cuando llego a este deprimente planeta Tierra a buscar lo que es suyo por derecho, terminando en el espacio meses por un simple tiro de suerte de su misero contrincante. Claramente no dejaría las cosas con un escenario tan insípido.

No supo si llorar oh reír de lo absurdo de la vida, porque con su segunda llegada termino sin explicarse enamorada. Si enamorada. Enamorada de ese pedazo de desecho de su especie con el cual descubrió emociones que se cree no desarrolla su raza.

Todo lo capaz de bombardear su squidly-spooch lo vivió con ese irritable egocéntrico. Amor, pasión, deseo, sueños, risas altisonantes mezcladas, celos, rivalidad de quien dejaba sin aliento al otro oh lograba doblegar a golpes (Donde Zim por falta de entrenamiento recibía la peor parte) juegos, necesidad, cariño y todos esos chicles de un puerco amor.

Hasta que por sobre dosis de discusiones todo término con la velocidad que comenzó.

El dueño de los mas preciosos rubís podía rebasar el concepto de intoxícate, a la vez que ella lo igualaba en histeria y orgullo. Estaba cansada de ser la madura en la relación donde esa escoria arruinaba todo con una absurda facilidad.

Su relación siempre fue clasificada como explosiva rayando en lo masoquista, Zim porque abiertamente se mostraba complacido con las "Singulares" formas de la fémina en mostrar cariño (Creyendo aun pero insanamente disfrutando su percepción que "El amor se basa en el dolor" no limitándose al humano) y Tak por el hecho que ¿Quien en su sano juicio amaría a su verdugo?. Cuando llegaba hacerse esa pregunta se preguntaba seguido que quien podría ser el verdadero defectuoso y sumiso de los dos. Con la altanería majestuosa que solo ella posee había logrado ser la cabeza de su insana unión, pero aun así no podía negarse amenos a ella misma lo aferrada que su ser se encuentra con el hacedor de la ruina.

Sé sentía patética por estar en ese local de mil luces de colores y musica ruidosa, con los feos y morbosos adolescentes bailando bobamente por lo quiere, arreglada con ropa distinta para la ocasión, un simple pero bonito vestido escotado de tirantes celeste-blanco, con un distinto peinado en su holograma de un par de mechas azules más largas bajando a sus hombros. Todo por distraerse del impulso carcomedor de correr a reconciliarse con el enemigo de su ayer, pero si él no lo había hecho ella menos. Una cosa que los ejemplares perfectos de su raza comparten es el orgullo tomado de la mano de la terquedad, por ello el Tarado debía dar el primer paso, por ser todo lo contrario a perfecto, ¡Ademas que el había tenido la culpa! Se terminaba diciendo Tak.

Y si fue su culpa lo más lógico es que él intente arreglar todo, pero como la palabra lógica no se lleva con Zim, la fémina se resignó que lo que fuera que nació entre ellos se destruyo, como todo lo que el macho de su especie toca, dejándole triste vacío que no asía otra cosa que asfixiarla. Su ultimo recurso luego de otras cosas fue esta tonta distracción que dio por hecho no pasaría de aburrida largándose del sitio en menos de dos minutos.

Pero todo el panorama grisoso del lugar cambio radicalmente con una sensual rubia de cabellera ondulada hasta la cintura, preciosos ojos rubís de brillo orgulloso, llamativa piel verde, con un par de exquisitas piernas que harían delirar la más lujuriosas de las mentes. Claramente era una Irken pésimamente disfrazada como su descerebrado ex, ya había escuchado que muchos Irken don nadies del imperio se rebelaban a la función que se les asigno al nacer eligiendo planetas al azar donde refugiarse, la Tierra no posee llamativo alguno pero no faltaría el tonto que por accidente viniese a parar en ella.

Sacudió una y mil veces su cabeza intentando en vano espantase las extrañas ideas de arrancarle la blusa roja pegada que la chica usaba, mientras exploraban sus manos toscas debajo de la falda azul del conjunto de su ropa. No entendía como la hembra de su misma especie podía tenerla en un estado casi hipnótico en cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos que solo le decían Zim. El como movía sus deseosos labios pintados en rosa al hablar, el como sus ojos se abrían y cerraban cuando exclamaba todo a gritos, el como se jactaba de su belleza en tacones de la aguja mas alta, el como la veía retadora a la vez que para su miseria con el mismo anhelo que ella.

Atrayendo a Zim a su mente, ahogada con el pak defectuoso que sigue amando, no había mayor prueba como que una plena desconocida que alegaba llamarse Zimita y le decía otorgaría la dicha de compartir su valioso tiempo en la velada, lo desenterraba de la tumba que no termino de enterrar. Tonto y tonto, mil veces tonton Zim, que a pesar de habré cortado lazos se mantenía presenté con burla.

—Escapa, Zimita.

Le había dicho a la fémina de encendida mirada que hoy no llevaba guantes igual que ella, dirigiéndole por primera vez la palabra durante la noche donde la chica más baja no se le había despegado, invadiendo su espacio personal la mayoría del tiempo, la respiración de Tak era entre cortada con esa peligrosa cercanía, sus propias manos eran apretadas en puños esquivando la mirada, un mar de emociones la apresaban perturbándose no comprendiéndolas. Solo quería topar a la pared sercana a la rubia, quitándole a besos el lápiz labial que bien tendría saborizante dulce y desmantelar el misterio si su piel seria tan suave como sus ojos sospechaban, pasando a disfrutar el perderse en sus torneadas piernas soñadas. Simplemente por ser la viva imagen de su Tarado en otro genero, y si podía irritarle de un segundo a otro sentir una atracción tan fuerte por su mismo género ¡Pero más le irritaba tener tan tatuado al exiliado de bellos ojos en el alma! Tanto es el nivel de esa marca que hasta en la fémina frente suyo lograba verlo, seduciéndola de la manera tan suya, sonriendole con malicia y perversidad como si con descaro le pidiera que la poseyera en el baño mas sercano... Tan idéntica a su escoria de cuarta que con su estupidez que había aprendido con ella evolucionarla a seducción lograba tentarla en un dos por tres.

—Zimita jamas escapa de nada, Tak.

Y e aquí esa pequeña criatura terminándola de hacerla caer en su red oh mejor dicho, jalando a su altanera mirada a caer en la suya. Tomo su muñeca apretándola casi al punto de quebrarsela, escapandola hacerla caer por la velocidad de correr entre la multitud de horribles adolescentes humanos, ayudándola que a diferencia de su compañía sus tacones no eran tan altos, ciega que la ojos rubís sonreía con emoción, feliz que su plan de acercase a la bestia Tak diera un mas atractivo giro.

Zim solo buscaba estar un momento con la hembra que junto al humano Dib encabezo su lista de enemigos durante mucho tiempo, no sabia como podía su grandioso pak amar todavía a la inferior fémina que se atrevió a enamorarlo para luego gritar a su vez "Terminamos" le molestaba no habré sido el único en decirlo pero más que ella también lo haya hecho, acepto ser su puerco amor y por lo tanto jamas podrían renunciar a ello... Algo y mas bien alguien (Mini Alce, Computadora, el humano Nick, y Gir) le había hecho ver que fue su culpa. Pero el disculparse no estaba en discusión, eso aplastaría su orgullo imponente, prefirió disfrazarse de chica como segunda sugerencia de sus asistentes, de esa forma podría acercarse a Tak y convencerla de reconciliarse con su perfecta y extraordinaria pareja. Y así lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque paso más ocupado alardeando de lo hermosa que se miraba en su apariencia de hembra y seximente tentando metido en su papel de rubia candente a la mirada altanera.

De todas formas todo estaba saliendo mejor que lo planeado, ya que esa actitud en la de atractivo lunar solo podía significar una única cosa.

* * *

La puerta se azoto, pasando a ser cerrada con doble seguro luego de asegurarse de la confiable soledad, no importándole apagar la luz. No aceptaría que nadie se atreviese a interrumpir el estar a solas en ese baño (Que a diferencia de Skool es limpio) de una disco de decadentes juventud terrícola con la desconocida que para su miseria solo le decía el nombre que odiaba y a la vez añoraba en cada una de sus respiraciones... Aun no entendía como las cosas pasaron a este plano, solo sabia que necesitaba apagar lo que sea que esa hembra encendió.

—¡ARG TE ODIO!.

Exclamó encarando a esa fémina que no paraba de sonreirle seductora con brillo deseoso, como si supiese lo que vendría y con esa actitud solo ansiaba adelantar el proceso. Todo tan similar a las veces luego de la primera, donde tuvo a la mayor de las escorias de su raza bajo el control de sus garras.

—¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan deseable?!.

Cosa que siempre pensó del defecto pero no se atrevió a decírselo, debido al sentirse humillada internamente (como ahora), dañando su orgullo que es tan enorme como el fantasma de sus días.

Apretó los dientes encolerizada, no ayudando a sus guerras internas la repuesta arrogante de la Irken ojos de rubís.

—Es un don natural en mi.

Con eso basto para acercarla por completo violentamente a su cuerpo, besando con hambre sus labios a la vez que metía sus manos bajo su roja blusa.

—Tu piel es suave...

Le susurro cortando el beso que volvía a hacer nacer incrementándose la intensidad al la mirada rojiza corresponder mansa pero apasionada la acción. El pequeño Irken también necesitaba tanto de ella.

La ojos morados se descontroló con esa actitud de perro salvaje domado por un amo, una especie imposible de tener en tu casa oh te arrancara un brazo, entrenado por la persona correcta que con la peor disciplina amanso sus sentidos. Conocía al pie de la letra esas características en un simple beso, explorando su boca con gula pero a la vez pidiendo la aprobación de su lengua. ¿Respecto? Si podría ser, pero no del tipo de respecto común, sino de ese que aceptarías que te arrancaran cada una de tus garras si le faltas a tu amo.

Sonrió en sus adentros recordando el inicio de esa etapa con su Tarado, pero a la vez sé irrito más de lo pensado por dos motivos, uno que ese capitulo de tres letras continuaba atormentándola y dos por celos de quien habrá amansado a el ser que le rosaba sus garras.

Se río burlona de ella misma, no tenia nada de conocer a la supuesta fémina y ya la celaba con pasados. Maldito Zim, que le demostró que eran los celos al declararse entre peleas temerosa de perderlo.

—¡AAH!.

Grito en escandalo la piernas torneadas, por esas mordidas que tanto extrañaba destrozándole los labios, terminado ensagrentados en la brutalidad del filo de sus dientes, Tak y su costumbre de marcar su propiedad, terminando por saborear la mezcla de los labios sin tregua con sabor a su propia sangre. Extrañaba esto y su cuerpo vibrando es un realista comprobante.

—¿Un simple beso te hace temblar las piernas gemas de rubí?.

La escucho el Irken preguntarle burlona, frustandolo a la vez que excitándolo con su altanería, antes de desactivar su disfraz, sacándole los ojos falsos, escapando a quebrarle las manos cuando no dejo se le arrebátase la peluca rubia, temía que sin esa parte ingeniosa de su disfraz lo descubriría deshaciéndose esto que su pak rogaba.

—Aahh...

Jadeo al luego de ser despojado de su sensual blusa escotada, estar siendo invadido de húmedos besos posesivos junto con lamidas deleitándose en su piel verde lima, aferrando sus increíbles manos a las antenas rizadas revoloteando en su rostro, precibiendo que le exigian acariciarlas toscas, sin cuidado de sus descubiertas garras, no asiéndose el del rogar recorriendolas brusco, escuchando ronroneos exquisitos complacidos por la rapidez desesperada con las que las chupaba introducidas en su boca.

La mirada altanera se apropiaba de toda la piel que alcanzaba del deseable torso desnudo, no importándole la falta de senos en este, ya que es consciente que no todas las hembras de su especie los desarrollan y las pocas que si son tan pequeños como los de una humana en crecimiento. No le podía dar menos importancia, lo único que estaba ganando su interés era la falta de marcas en su piel sabor verde manzana, extrañando más la piel que convirtió en su propia obra maestra, escrita con sus sanguinaria garras su historia en él Irken como lienzo. Le entristeció que a estas alturas con lo rápido que sana su raza no existiría rastros de su huella.

—¡AAAH TAK!.

Grito el joyas encendidas al sorprenderlo las tres garras de la hembra adornando con profundos rasguños su pecho y hombros, no escapándose lo que alcanzaba de su espalda, seguido de sentir los labios altaneros chupan con anhelo la sangre que había brotado de ellos, esa combinación de ardor y placer transformada en hormigueos estremeciéndose sus antenas, solo podía ser causado por esa fémina a la que intentaba amenos bajarle los tirantes del vestido añorando más piel que acariciar.

—Aahm... Aaah...¡Ahh!...

Logrando pujidos de parte de la ojos morados al deleitarse con sus firmes senos, que exploraba como si hubiesen sido siglos y no un mes la falta de ellos, no se media en la rapidez con la que introducía uno de sus endurecidos pezones a su húmeda boca cambiándolo con esmero por el otro, estrujando con sus manos pesadas los senos suaves que clasifica como imponente delirio, desfalleciendo a su dueña, la cual no sabia se estaba mordiendo los labios para no gritar el único nombre que estaba acostumbra a decir en una situación así.

—¡AAhhhmm!.

Y Tak volvió a maldecir al ojos rubís que debía estar presente en cada acción de la de sensual peluca rubia, quizás no era que sus labios y manos fuesen igual de toscas, oh que su piel codiciada y sus jadeos pudieran excitarla de la misma forma que el Tarado de su ayer, sino que el tenerlo tatuado en su único órgano era lo que la asía precibir de igual manera a la supuesta fémina.

—¡Espera!.

La escucho gritarle preocupada la Irken más pequeña, al intentar meter sus manos bajo su diminuta falda azul, dejando lo que asía para sujetar sus muñecas, logrando una risa burlona de la místicos ojos que sabia se gozaba en su angustiada mirada rubí.

—Jajaja creo que ya es tarde para arrepentirse , Zimita...

Le susurró ronca ese nombre que para su agonía también iniciaba con Z, mordiendo con desespero su delgado cuello, insistiendo en jugar debajo de esa estorbosa falda, empezando a molestarla como la otra hembra a pesar que con facilidad se libraba del agarre de sus manos seguía luchando por detenerla a la vez que se intentaba apartar de ella. ¡¿A que paks defectuosos creía que estaba jugando?! No podía hacer a una fiera despertar de su sueño para luego intentar salir en una pieza.

—¡Auh!.

Se quejo el ojos rubís por ser tirado de golpe al frío piso de cerámica fina, chocando su increíble cabeza con este, no teniendo tiempo de reclamar nada porque su boca fue obstaculizada por la ojos morados que opto por mandar lejos su vestido celeste-blanco para terminar sentándose con pierna abiertas sobre su rostro, a la vez que inmovilizaba al mismo suelo sus piernas y brazos con ayuda de las extremidades de su pak.

—Muy tarde.

Concluyo de decir con perversidad la genuina hembra, acomodándose mejor para que su vagina estuviera a disposición de su boca, logrando que los labios deseados se unieran con los segundos de su cuerpo, pasando adornar con la mejor sonrisa altanera su preciosa cara, sintiendo la anciada succión esperada junto a la larga lengua de su especie de la falsa sometida empezando a darle el placer demandado.

—¡Aaamm!.

Dejando fluir los pujidos exquisitos que enloquecían al macho, asiéndolo acelerar sus movimientos, succionando más rápido ganando el sabor incomparable del elixir, deslizando más su lengua babosa tipo reptil por las profundidades de su feminidad donde solo él a estado.

—Ammm... Ahh... Mmm... ¡AAh!.

Aumentándose el nivel de los pujidos que en un ayer lo esclavizaron. Era claro que no se arrepentía de estar encerrado con su puerco amor, sino que si sus dominantes manos de soldada se topaban con su urgida erección palpitante, que por cada leve rose de su piel oh esa agonía perfecta del placer manifestado en su voz chillona, a diferencia de otras veces que la frotaba lamiéndose sensualmete los labios, esta vez se cortaría todo lo que aún le faltaba por terminar.

—¡Ahhmm!, ¡AAMhh!, ¡Ah Zi!...

En su dilema aun ignoraba como su grandioso nombre luchaba por ser pronunciado, pero si se percató de como las extremidades del pak de ojos morados volvían a guardarse por el estado de convulsionar de placer al succionar con mayor hambre del caliente liquido azucarado que gracias a su mesquina lengua seguía naciendo de la vagina que lo aclamaba, balanceándose la fémina buscando mas excitación, aferrando sus manos bruscas a las antenas que ignoro ser de punta semi cuadradas, liberandolas de la larga peluca ondulada, dándole acceso con sus manos libres a acariciar gustoso sus glúteos, dejando a dos de sus dedos flotar su excitado clítoris hinchado.

—¡Aahhh!... ¡Sigue mmm!.

Por más que irónicamente ese orgullo Irken que odia que le den ordenes con placer hubiera aceptado cumplir esta, tuvo que actuar rápido gracias al milagroso funcionamiento correcto un segundo de su pak. Cosa que le hizo romper la plenitud del placer a la fémina, apartándola de él a como pudo, seguido de sentarse rápido en ese frío piso y antes que ella notase que pasaba, la sentó sobre sus piernas abriendo las suya

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH

Ganando un grito agudo de goce por parte de la ojos morados, al penetrarla bruscamente sin aviso alguno, moviendo frenético sus caderas, abrazando con fuerzas a la antenas rizadas a su cuerpo, vibrando porque ella se seguía sujetando de sus antenas bajando y subiendo tosca en ellas, igualando y mas bien superando el ritmo de caderas por un poseído que solo exclamaba mas, a la vez que le decía con eso quien llevaría el control.

—¡AAAAHHHH!.

Ese maldito fuego que se logra en sus poros en cada estocada profunda, esa fricción de su cuerpo bajando y subiendo, el excitante aroma de sus pieles, junto a sus garras sanguinarias aferrándose a sus antenas desangradas dejando en igual estado sus hombros al sujetarlos por momentos, el sentir como la intimida de la fémina no paraba de lubricarse gracias a sus salvajes embestidas.

—¡AAAAHHHH!, ¡ZI... AAAAAHHH!, ¡ASI OH ASÍ AAAHH!.

Las pequeñas montañas de puntas excitadas de los senos de la mirada altanera rebotando en su rostro maquillado, anclando su espalda de donde necesitados se sujetaban sus brazos, su squidly-spooch estremeciéndose jadeando con tanto placer que lo percibía mutuo en el rostro de porcelana sonrojado, cerrando sus ojos orgullosos como los suyos con presión, viviendo sus mejillas también arder, intuyendo que encontró el punto que hace explotar a la soldada.

—Ooh... ¡Tak!.. ¡Ahh!.

Todo en lo rudo de sus estocadas con respiración pesada en el cuello de la fémina formaba su codiciado infierno de placentera conquista.

Y cuando el ojos magenta de brillo simular al rubí no creyó que podría existir más gloria, luego de un mes nasabundo de abstinencia.

—¡AAAAHHH ZIM AAAAAAAAAAHHH!.

Su nombre es invocado en un grito desgarrador de goce, provocado únicamente por él.

Tak cayo derrotada a la constante guerra interna mordiéndose los labios al punto de sangraselos, fallando en enterrar ese desgraciado nombre del tonto que lo lleva jactándose tanto de él, restregándole que por más que intentara alejarlo, fielmente estaría su imagen presente, recordándole con egocentrismo que su pak no le pertenece ni a los cerebros de control, los más altos oh el imperio, sino que a él, únicamente al maldito exiliado que arruino su vida y ama en la mayor ironía.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!, ¡AAAAAHHH!, ¡AAAAAAAAHH!.

No entendió porque el ritmo de las embestidas se elevaron con mencionar un nombre ajeno al de su compañía, doliendole la garganta por los carasposos gritos arrancados de su alma opacando la musica juvenil que medio se escuchaba agobiada en la ferocidad del nuevo vaivén, explotando la temperatura de su cuerpo sucumbida al placer extremo vibrando por llegar a lo más profundo de su interior esas violentas embestidas, que con deseo y rabia las aumento, moviendo su tenaz cadera a mejor velocidad torrencial.

—¡AAAHH!.

Grito esta ves el Irken que aún conservaba la minifalda, los tacones de aguja y la larga peluca rubia que moviéndose en el sofocante ajetreo acariciaba a la ojos morados, la cual le saco el grito a un par de bofetadas donde se marcaron sus garras en sus mejillas sonrojadas, debido a la cólera que le entregaba que cada chocar de sus caderas le gritaban la presencia de su enemigo del ayer. Pareciéndole enfermizo pero a la vez placentero el engañarse a si misma, jurándose que él es quien le entregaba una sonrisa entre estaciada y poseída con brillo genuino de veneración, adornado atractivamente con sus mejillas tiernamente sonrojadas y vilmente pintadas en ligeras gotas de sangre con cariño muy de ella, subiéndose el combate de sus cuerpos, como si esa fuese la provocación final de ambos. Derrumbando tanto al futuro dictador de la Tierra, ese trato que a estas alturas de su peculiar relación le provoca lo contrario a dolor, y a la fémina frenesí el deleite de lo que provoca.

—¡AAAAHHH!, ¡Ahhmm!, ¡AHMM!, ¡AHhh!.

Se escucharon los últimos gritos con jadeos retumbar en ese baño, después del tiempo que se lleva un detonante en colapsar, temblando sus cuerpos de bellas pieles verde manzana, a causa del devastador orgasmo sentido casi simultáneo, disfrutando en el supremo placer alcanzado.

Para despues solo escucharse sus respiraciones cansadas, cayendo sus cuerpos agotados en el suele mojado por sus fluidos mezclados.

La mirada altanera busco el calor de los rubís abrazando posesiva la cintura de la supuesta hembra que la recibió correspondiendo su gesto, se sentía tan relajada sumergida en paz, embriagándose con el aroma tan erótico para sus antenas de untensilios de limpieza esencia limón.

Tak abrió violentamente los ojos como platos exaltandose, y no por diferenciar que el olor de ese baño era esencia flores, proviniendo el aroma hipnotizante solo de la piel con sus recientes marcas, ni tampoco por caer en cuenta que acababa de habré compartido el actor carnal con una plena desconocida de su especie repentinamente en ese sitio de uso publico.

¡¿Sino por el hecho que como se supone que esa hembra?!...

—¡AAHGRR!.

Él ojos rubís no diferenció si ese quejido fue por lo tosca que la altanera presiono su miembro descubierto, oh por el fuerte arañón hecho a su cabeza al arrebatarle la sexi peluca.

—¡ZIM!.

Grito furiosa sentándose y obligando al mencionado a también hacerlo, jalandolo del cuello.

—¡¿SE PUEDE SABER ESCORIA DE CUARTA QUE HACES AQUÍ Y PORQUE TE VESTITE DE CHICA?!.

Ahora sus ojos estaban tan lejos de ser morados bañados en ira, sintiéndose tan tonta por creer que las similitudes con el Tarado y la tal Zimita solo eran ideas suyas, ¡No notando lo más obvio!.

—Em... Es que... Zim...

Tartamudeo el macho de la especie con falda.

—Zim... Estaba... Estaba...

Sacudió su cabeza alejando a como pudo las manos que juraban partirle su increíble cuello aumentando la presión, el era "Zim" y no tenia porque tartamudear ante nadie, ¡Nadie!.

—¡Zim no te seguía ni se disfrazo de candente chica para acercarse necesitado y patéticamente a ti!, ¡POR QUE TE EXTRAÑA, SUCIA TAK!, ¡Si es lo que crees!.

Se cruzo de brazos esquivándole la mirada, sonrojado, ya fuera por vergüenza de la situación donde al ser descubierto quedaba como alienígena travesti, oh porque la fémina había remplazado la expresión peligrosamente molesta a una malvadamente atrayente con su respuesta.

—¡Ni que fueras tan importante, tonta Tak!, ¡TONTA!, ¡TONTAAAA!.

Sus maltratadas antenas de puntas semis cuadradas se inclinaron mansas, desubicándose su pak defectuoso, por en vez de recibir un par de patadas oh golpes a puño cerrado (Conociendo tan bien a Tak), la que fue su inferior enemiga lo atrajo por su espalda, apresandolo con un brazo rodeando su estomago, usando su mano libre para acariciar una de sus piernas, confesándole a su hombro izquierdo donde reposo su fino mentón.

—Pudiera admitir tragandome mi orgullo que yo también te extrañaba desde un segundo después de cortar.

Beso casi lamiendo la piel a su alcance.

—Pero eso jamas pasaría, escoria.

Deslizo su otra mano para igualar la que acariciaba con maestría las arteciopeladas piernas del Irken que vibraba como mascota con el gesto, perdido en las palabras de su ama que cambiaba su tono a uno casi lujurioso.

—Mejor admito que tus piernas torneadas en minifalda consumen la más firme de las corduras.

Mantuvo la sinigual sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo la espalda del Irken apegarse a sus senos, sabiendo que también en él se posaba una sonrisa de garbo en su orgulloso rostro maquillado. Río en sus adentro por lo ultimo, solo ese macho de su especie podría hacer esas estupideces que aparte de darle utilidad en futuras burlas, dentro de si en secreto le irradiaban ternura.

—La razón es que Zim es perfecto.

La altanera giro los ojos sabiendo de sobras que a ese mirada rubí no se le puede dar alas oh llegaría al espacio.

—Te amo.

Le termino diciendo estando feliz que el verdugo de su vida fuera la irresistible rubia que le movió más que el piso, curioso como sus sentidos hasta en el mayor escenario absurdo le guardaban fidelidad de sentirse como imán atraídos a su aura, confirmando así que jamás podría borrar al saboteador de su prueba final en sus días pero estando alegre de ello.

—Y Zim también se ama.

Seis garras se clavaron en las esculturales piernas acariciadas.

—¡AUH!, ¡Es decir! Zim también te ama.

Dichosa ya sin necesidad de una disculpa del macho, porque la acción desesperada oh de cierto ángulo tonta (Tierna) de quien conoció de smeet y hasta después de mucho la logro recordar, le demostraba que a pesar de las contantes peleas oh los factores que ya ni recordaba los hicierron terminar su amor seria más que un corto idilio, jamas separándose un lapso eterno. Eterno solo seria el luchar por volver a estar juntos, ya fuera que el volviese a vestirse de sensual rubia oh que a ella se le ocurriera otra locura mayor para acercarse al Tarado idilio de exquisitas piernas que la enamoro.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer. Jajaja Becatrox tiene una su costumbre de dibujar a Zim y otros chicos con vestidos jajaja a mi me da igual mientras pueda verle las piernas torneadas a Zimi lol y para los que no conocen el Anime, en Raman sobran las insinuaciones yuri, algunas yaoi, pero las parejas son hetero XD es matado de risa siempre sale alguna cosa cómica.**_

 _ **Me siento oxidada... Hace mucho que no hago ZaTr y no sé si mi estilo habra mejorado oh que cosa. ¡SOLO SÉ QUE AMO CADA VEZ MÁS AQUIEN ME HIZO ENAMORARME DEL GENERO! (Te amo dulce sueño de miel) Y sobre "TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA"**_ _ **creo que hasta tipo diciembre podre actualizarlo, es cuando tendre mis proximas vacaciones ya que estas en el campo... Bueno para que profundizar, al menos aparte de veneno de alacran no a pasado a mas.**_

 ** _Nos vemos/leemos lindos._**


End file.
